Ninjas Vs Pirates
by Vsquared-k
Summary: It all started when an unassuming freshman asked a simple question. "Ninjas or Pirates?"


**Disclaimer:** Not mine. Nope.

* * *

The little freshman walking around the cafeteria armed with a clipboard and a question had no idea she would spur something grandiose and frightening when she chose the question that she thought would get her probability survey finished quickly. She had no idea she would spark something of such magnitude that the whole of the McKinley High caste system would be rocked to its core (Luckily for her, she somehow remained blissfully ignorant after the fact, but the question totally helped her get an A on her work, so even if she did know, she wouldn't have cared).

The question?

"Ninjas, or pirates?"

Everything would have been fine if she had just asked the people she knew, and hadn't decided to go to every clique and table in the cafeteria (wider survey areas and larger numbers make for more accurate polling results, after all). It would have been okay if she'd decided not to actively seek out and survey the extremes of popularity at McKinley. The world may not have had to go through anything stupendous if she hadn't somehow found the two together, and proceeded to ask them at the same time.

Because Quinn Fabray had said pirates, and Rachel Berry had quickly quipped, "Ninjas. But not the Naruto kind... the kind that wear black and hide in shadows and quickly dispatch people with mystery and stealth."

The freshman had simply ticked one for each side (though she could see pirates winning by a large margin; silly uninformed school populace...), and walked off.

What she left behind would spell disaster for the school.

\o/

Quinn chuckled deprecatingly as they watched the unknown freshman walk away, and Rachel whipped her head around to glare at her.

"What?" Rachel's look of incredulity only made Quinn smirk.

"You would pick ninjas, Manhands."

"Yes, I would, because they take the time to hone their craft, and they are training from the moment they are born to be who they are. They not only have talent, they have skill, discipline, and they dedicate their entire lives to what they do. They're silent when they need to be, unlike the decidedly crass sailors that you seem to have a-"

Quinn held up a hand to interrupt. "Before you continue, because, seriously, Treasure Trail, I'm going to start tuning you out if you continue your speech... Did ninjas have Johnny Depp and Orlando Bloom make a movie about them?" Rachel stared in shock. "No? I didn't think so." And with that sentiment, the head cheerleader walked off, leaving a seething Rachel Berry plotting revenge.

\o/

The next day, Rachel came to school in all black, long sleeves, hood on and everything. Quinn saw her, and laughed. Rachel had proceeded to point at her silently from across the hall, eyes squinted in a look of displeasure, until someone walked in front Quinn, blocking her line of vision. When next she could see across the hall, Rachel was gone. Quinn shrugged, thinking it wasn't anything major, and continued on her way.

In Spanish class later, which she shared with Rachel and Finn, she felt a burning glare on the back of her head. When she turned around to look, she couldn't see anyone glaring at her, but she did see Rachel, frantically taking notes. Nothing too out of the ordinary, but, knowing Rachel...

"Quinn?" She turned her attention back to the front of the class.

"Yes, Mr. Shuester?"

"Can you translate what I just said to the class?" Her neck burned in embarrassment, and her quiet admission that, no, she couldn't, because she hadn't been paying attention garnered her a couple chuckles from the rest of the class, but it wasn't too much of a hit on her reputation. It's school work, after all... not paying attention in class is what cool kids did!

Mr. Shuester decided to turn to Rachel for the answer, then, and Quinn heard her say everything flawlessly (she knew it was flawless because Mr. Shuester said so). When she turned around again to look at Rachel, she saw a sneer flit across the diva's face, before turning back into Mr. Shuester's lesson. Quinn shrugged, uneasy, and started to pay attention again.

A couple seconds later, something small and slightly painful hit the back of her leg. She paid it no mind, until another hit her a minute later. She turned and glared at Rachel, but Rachel just looked at her quizzically. and mouthed "What?" Quinn rolled her eyes. A couple minutes later, three more paper pellets hit the back of her neck, and Quinn yelped in surprise.

"Quinn?"

"N-nothing Mr. Shue... just a little muscle spasm. You know how it is, Cheerios practice and all." She was redder than a tomato at this point, and the number of chuckles this time around her louder and longer. She quickly glanced at the clock, relieved to see that only five minutes remained in class.

\o/

Rachel would have been the first person out of class after Spanish, but Quinn didn't let her leave. The head chearleader had stalked over to the diva, and grabbed her arm, not letting her escape.

"**What** is your problem, freak?" Rachel feigned indifference, and Quinn just got angrier. "I know it was you burning a hole into the back of my head today, RuPaul, and I'm more than a little sure that you were throwing crap at me too. I don't really care about this whole ninja-versus-pirates thing, but you have to stop."

Rachel lifted her eyes, staring hard into Quinn's, and Quinn could almost feel her searching her soul. "Not until you profess who is greater, and retract your previous statement about pirates. Your argument wasn't even a decent one."

Quinn huffed a laugh, let go of Rachel's arm, and got her books, leaving Rachel to stand in the classroom with "You're delusional, Berry," ringing in her ears.

\o/

Puck had really liked the Ninja vs. Pirate question when he'd been asked, and he decided to hold a costume party the next Friday with that exact theme, complete with a ton of booze and other things that pirates would like (like wenches! Who doesn't want wenches?). Who the fuck cared about ninjas anyway? All reticent and shit... Pirates were badass, and that's all that really mattered.

It was the day of the party (which was conveniently being held at Brittany's house, because her parents were away on a couple's retreat or something like that), and people were flooding in, dressed and ready to get smashed. Puck still wasn't sure why Brittany was dressed in tights and lots of green, but it was her house (and he'd caught Santana glaring at him when she'd walked down the stairs, just daring him to say anything), so he didn't ask. It helped that Santana was dressed from head to toe in a skintight black leotard and was carrying around a whip... ("Catwoman's a Goddamn MILF, so back off!" she snarled ferally).

When Quinn walked in dressed in large dress shirts, lots of dark makeup, her hair tied back with a bandana, and a cap gun shoved in her ratty black used-to-be-pyjama-pants, Puck smirked. "You're not going to be my wench today?"

She blew him off easily, and wandered over to the rum, grabbing a full red plastic cup of it. It was good to be a pirate; no consequences, no problems, everything was great. And the liquor was also amazing, which was an added bonus.

\o/

Rachel heard through the grapevine that was the school (well, Tina, since they still sometimes kept in contact and all, especially now that she was wearing so much black) that there was a ninjas versus pirates party... and she **_knew_** pirates were going to be over represented... again! If it hadn't been for that ridiculous movie trilogy, ninjas may still have been on top. Ninjas would always be on top to Rachel; she just had to alter the opinion of the general public.

She pulled on her dark clothing, and jogged over to Brittany's house just down the street. She and Brittany had been good friends as children, until Rachel started using the dictionary, and Brittany had met Santana. Subsequently, Rachel had drifted away, and Brittany had latched onto another person.

Rachel walked into the house, and was surprised to see Brittany in neither a pirate costume or a ninja outfit... and was perplexed.

"Hi Rachel!"

"Brittany... who are you supposed to be?"

"Robin Hood... he's kind of a pirate, right?" Brittany cocked her head to the side, slightly confused.

"Uh... sure... but he's kind of a ninja too, because he hides in trees and steals things, and gets away with it. And his stealing had everything to do with timing, speed, and skill, as opposed to pirates and their loud rambunctiousness and general lack of knowledge when it came to swordplay."

Brittany's brow furrowed a little, "Okay Rachel, whatever you say..."

Rachel leaned in for a kiss on the cheek, and flounced off into the shadows of the house. It helped that she still knew the layout like the back of her hand. She noticed in the kitchen, a certain blonde pirate was sloppily making out with a certain blonde teenage ninja turtle, and her eyes narrowed.

It wouldn't do to have her kind of secret crush making out with that... blasphemy to all things ninja. She would change things tonight, she was sure of it.

\o/

Quinn was drunk. She was actually past drunk, and heading towards passing out, and she really needed to pee. However, she was attached to the lips and tongue of a strange green man with an orange headband who sounded kind of like Sam... which didn't make sense, because she'd broken up with the guy back in junior year, given him back his promise ring, and left him more than slightly brokenhearted.

She wrenched her mouth away from the boy, and got up from where she was by the counter. "Fuck yeah, pirates rock!" she crowed, swaying as she grabbed onto his shoulder. "Sorry, wench, I gottago pee," she stated bluntly, stumbling away from her rum, and up the stairs to the bathroom that she was more than slightly sure wouldn't be occupied. She tripped at the top of the stairs, and didn't notice she was falling until she was caught from behind.

"Why, hello there..." was whispered into her ear, the sound slightly obscured by the thumping bass in the background. An open mouthed kiss was placed lingeringly on the back of her neck, before her mystery hero person pulled her up onto her feet. She turned around to... something (thank? kiss?) her rescuer, but that just made her dizzy.

"Igotta gopee..." she muttered again, trying to walk to Brittany's parents' room, almost falling over again in the process.

A hand latched around her forearm, and held her steady, before walking towards the master bedroom. "You're incredibly drunk." Quinn nodded, desperately wriggling in her need to just relieve herself. They got to the bathroom door (which was hidden from view from the master bedroom door by a dresser), and Quinn stepped onto the tiled floor, smacking her hand on the wall in the general direction of the bathroom light switch. "Do you need help?" The lights flickered on, and Quinn walked over to the toilet, pulled down her pants, and sighed contentedly as she sat and let go. She missed the small gasp from the doorway, but didn't miss the door closing swiftly.

Her hero was a gentlewoman. It was no secret that the voice whispering in her ear was feminine, and Kurt was definitely not at the party, so it wasn't him... but she couldn't for the life of her tell who it was! The voice was very familiar, but she just couldn't place it... which was odd, because she was **sure** she knew this person; absolutely sure.

Oh well, she was obviously too drunk to really know what was going on, and she could acknowledge that fact. She flushed the toilet, and while she was washing her hands, the door opened soundlessly. A hand reached over and turned off the lights just as she turned the faucet off.

Quinn shrieked at the sudden darkness (the master bedroom was pitch black as well), and her rescuer chuckled, before grabbing Quinn's shoulder, and pulling Quinn towards her. A supple hand caressed the blonde's face, running softly, almost reverently, over cheekbones, nose, closed eyelids, and lips, before being replaced by another pair of lips, soft and barely-there.

In her intoxicated state, Quinn couldn't help but react, moaning lightly, and reaching for her hero. Her hands groped at nothing, and she belatedly realized that there was no one kissing her anymore. This realization followed with a groan of frustration.

"Nuh uh uh, Quinn. You have to find me first." The voice came from where Quinn knew the master bedroom to be, so she groped around to find the doorframe, and pulled herself into the bedroom.

"Where're you?" she slurred. A breath of air was blown lightly into her right ear, and she blindly threw her arm in that direction, barely catching a soft fabric before it slipped out of her grasp. "What the fuuuuuck..." She felt her brow wrinkle in annoyance, only to jump back up in surprise, breath hitching, when a pair of hands ghosted across her shoulder, and down her chest. She just froze, the heat from her face spreading down, down through her arms, down into her stomach, and even lower, pooling at the junction between her legs. There was silence then, only broken by her soft breathing.

"You coming to find me or not?" she heard to her left, so she stumbled back that way, only to have hands wrap around her from behind, and lips planting firmly on her neck. There was light sucking, not enough to make a mark, but enough to make Quinn gasp and cant her head to the side, wanting more touch, more feeling, more of this thrill. She felt the lips smile at that, before they began traveling up to her ear.

A light growl, then a nip on her ear lobe, and she moaned. "You'ra fuckin' tease," she growled breathlessly, "You're prolly a ninja." There was a chuckle, along with a whispered 'maybe', and they walked slowly backwards until the person behind her bumped unexpectedly into Brittany's parents' bed, and they both fell back.

Quinn, though drunk and uncoordinated, still had her reflexes, and she quickly turned herself as she felt herself falling so that she was facing her tormentor, arms hopefully about her head and knees straddling one leg. They bounced slightly on the mattress, and once they stilled, Quinn grabbed the girl's cheek, and crashed their lips together fiercely. The girl beneath her moaned, and Quinn took that opportunity to thrust her tongue out and plunder what was obviously there for the taking. The tongue that met hers dueled with such intensity and precision that Quinn smiled into the kiss, eager for a challenge. The people she had kissed before had never had this intensity, passion, or skill, and she was utterly delighted.

Hands reached up, fisting on Quinn's top, before reaching underneath and scratching lightly at Quinn's ribs. Quinn broke the kiss, and bit lightly on bottom lips, before moving down the jaw to her neck, nipping teasingly all the way. The girl under her was writhing and moaning lightly, and Quinn could practically feel her eyes dilating in want. Quinn latched herself onto her collarbone, intent on claiming what she felt was hers. She bit down firmly, which had the girl hissing while she laved the spot with her tongue, before smiling in triumph.

\o/

"I totally made you my wench, ninja!"

At that, the fog of lust lifted just enough for Rachel to realize that, while she had initiated this paradise, Quinn just felt this was a challenge...

And Rachel Berry wasn't going to lose. Not when there was this much at stake.

She pulled her hands out from under Quinn's shirt before unbuttoning it from the bottom, stroking each iota of newly exposed skin as she strained forward to recapture Quinn's lips in a simple kiss. She could play demure wench for now, but once she was ready...

The last button came undone, and Rachel suddenly twisted, flipping them over. She detached her lips mid-flip in a breathless cry of "Surprise attack!" before falling forward again to resume massaging Quinn's lips with her own.

A breathlessly strangled gasp of "B-berry?" caused her to freeze.

Shit.

\o/

Quinn had been surprised when she found herself on her back, shirt completely thrown open. Her ninja companion (she couldn't really call her a ninja anymore) had yelled, of all things, "Surprise attack", and those two words threw a wrench into her brain. That was Berry's voice... and she heard herself voice her confusion.

Then her ninja had just upped and disappeared.

That was ten minutes ago, and while Quinn was slightly more sober now, she was incredibly hot and bothered. That wasn't cool. She got up, and walked out the door, doing up her shirt on the way down the stairs. Puck spotted her, and whistled.

"Who got lucky, cap'n?" She scowled at his face, and slapped his shoulder.

"Obviously not you, if you're still down here." He laughed, slapping her heartily on the back. She winced.

"Rum?" She shook her head. She needed to find Rachel... because, really? What the HELL was that? Other than incredibly hot and frustrating, of course.

"Have you seen Treasure Trail?" He shook his head. Right. She's a ninja. Puck, in his overly inebriated state, wouldn't have seen a kraken if it had appeared in front of him. Maybe Berry had a point after all... She left him alone with his alcohol poisoning, and weaved past a multitude of badly costumed teens to get outside for a breather.

"Quinn!" Brittany ran over and jumped on her back just inside the doorway. "I'm here to steal your treasure! And I'm going to give it to the poor!" Quinn whirled around and bucked playfully, Brittany squealing excitedly.

"Leaving already, Q?" Santana sauntered over, smirk on her masked face. "Is Brittany's house not enough for you?" Quinn shook her head, indicated her need for a breather, and the trio walked out to sit on Brittany' front porch.

Quinn leaned back on her hands, and looked at the sky, enjoying the relative silence. The thumping bass was a background ambient noise, and it was nice, seeing the stars. She breathed in deeply, trying to calm her nerves. It wasn't often she looked up and paid attention to the stars, but... it seemed like she was in that state of mind, at this point.

"So what's going on in our lovely HBIC's mind today?" Santana asked, leaning on Brittany.

"What's the girl equivalent of cock blocking?" she asked, not looking away. Her cheeks colored slightly, embarrassed by her own question.

"Twat swatting," Brittany cocked her head, slightly confused, "I think..."

"Is it possible to... that... yourself? BecauseIthinkIdid."

"What's that, Q?" Santana smirked, and leaned across Brittany to poke Quinn's arm. "You twat swatted yourself?" Quinn nodded. "You still horny?" Quinn's head snapped over to look at the Latina, and the brunette smirked. "You are..."

"Who got you horny, Quinn?" Brittany started playing with Quinn's bandana.

"Berry," Quinn muttered under her breath, clearly still drunk. Santana chortled, then patted Quinn's knees comfortingly. "It's not okay, San! She left my twat, uh, thoroughly... swatted, and now I don't know where she is, n' she'sareallygoodkisser..."

Santana patted her knee again, before straightening back out and putting an arm around Brittany. "It's okay, Quinn."

"Yeah, I saw her run back to her house a couple minutes ago... she looked pretty scared." Quinn's left eyebrow crawled up her forehead.

"Right! The midget lives down the street!" Quinn's eyes widened at Santana's exclamation.

"Number 47... so three houses down." Quinn got up abruptly. Brittany watched as she nearly ran in the direction she'd indicated. "San?"

"Yes, B?"

"Quinn's not coming back to the party, is she?"

"No, B."

\o/

Rachel threw open her front door, and thundered up the stairs, slamming her bedroom door closed just as she heard the storm door slam. She heard her father at the foot of the stairs admonishing her for not closing the front door, but she didn't care; not in the slightest.

She'd found the whole incident in Brittany's parents' room to be incredibly invigorating, and so much better than she could have imagined. Sure, she'd run as soon as Quinn realized it was her that had, for lack of a better word, surprised her in the bedroom. But that was because Quinn Fabray had never really shown a liking to her before then, and Quinn was probably not exactly happy to have made out with The Rachel Berry.

But all that didn't really matter. She had made out with Quinn Fabray, and Quinn had responded quite in an incredibly spirited manner. Passionately, even. Rachel grabbed her pillow and screamed into it, muffling her shouts of "FUCK'N A!", before dancing a little jig around her room. After she tired of that, she stripped out of the skin tight black clothing she had on, and flopped backwards onto her bed with a dazed smile on her face. Her fingers touched lightly on her lips.

Wow.

Quinn was really quite the phenomenal kisser.

A knock on her door a couple minutes later brought Rachel out of her recent memories, especially when the door slid open, and a voice drawled "Well, then, isn't that a sight for sore eyes."

Rachel squeaked, grabbing the edge of her blanket and rolled until she was rolled up in a big blanket sausage. A muffled "Quinn?" could be heard from somewhere in the blankets.

Rachel's face flared when she heard quiet laughter. "Oh, don't do that on account of me! I quite liked the view before..." The diva wormed her head out from inside the covers, to find Quinn standing right beside her bed. She smirked. "I do, however, quite enjoy my wenches when they're all roped up for me. Also, nice sex hair." Mortified, Rachel was in no position to verbally respond when Quinn dove in for a lingering kiss on the lips, before climbing on the bed and peppering her face with kisses.

Rachel groaned internally. This had to be a dream or something. She had to have fallen asleep while daydreaming about Quinn earlier. In all seriousness, though, Rachel didn't really care.

"You left me all hot and bothered back there, Berry," the blonde breathed, sucking lightly on Rachel's bottom lip. "Everyone else is either already hooking up, or way too drunk off their asses to even come close to helping me out." She pulled away, and Rachel strained her neck to follow, desperate for more. Quinn sat back, slowly unbuttoning her shirt, as Rachel sat there, watching with bated breath. Quinn ducked her head, biting her lip, and peered coyly through her lashes at Rachel as her last button came undone. Her shirt fell open to reveal Quinn's lacy bra underneath, and the brunette lost it. With a mighty lurch, Rachel unrolled herself and landed with a resounding thump on the floor.

"Eager much, Rachel?"

\o/

Rachel rubbed her abused butt cheek, and her eyes widened. "This isn't a dream..." she whispered reverently.

"No, it's not, doofus." Quinn made quick work of her pants, throwing them somewhere over her shoulder. Rachel's breath caught in her throat at the sight of Quinn in only her undergarments, and she just stared. "Come on, sexy, are you going to finish what you started or what?"

Rachel swallowed hard and licked her parched lips before clambering onto the bed. "You're gorgeous..." Her eyes roved all over Quinn's body, trying to take in everything at the same time. Quinn had the sense to blush at her scrutiny, and shivered as Rachel's eyes visibly darkened, heat pooling low in her stomach. Rachel's hands moved to touch Quinn somewhere, anywhere, but she hesitated. "I... you really want this?"

"Yes."

And with that single whispered word, the shyness Rachel had displayed completely disappeared. She launched herself at Quinn, teeth and lips clashing together in a passion-filled cloud of lust. Quinn moaned into her mouth, nails scraping along Rachel's back. She bit down on Rachel's lower lip before laving it softly with her tongue, demanding entrance. Rachel welcomed the intrusion, but refused to give over control. Her tongue dueled with Quinn's tongue, causing the blonde to groan in satisfaction and thread her hands through brown locks. Rachel's lungs were burning form lack of air when Quinn pushed her gently to fall back onto the bed and attacked the petite girl's neck with her lips.

"God, Quinn!" Rachel's head canted to the side, giving more access to the blonde as she nipped and sucked her way up to her ear. Quinn's hands ran down Rachel's body, teasing and caressing her flesh.

"I'm so wet for you," Quinn whispered hoarsely, hot air blowing across Rachel's ear. The brunette shivered, crying out when Quinn bit her ear lobe as she simultaneously began to knead Rachel's breasts.

Quinn threw a leg over Rachel's hip, straddling her, and bit Rachel's neck. Rachel whimpered at the pain, welcoming it. Through her haze of lust, she reached behind the blonde, struggling to free her breasts from their confines. With a growl, Quinn sat up, undoing her bra and throwing it to the side. Rachel gasped, reaching out to touch them. "Your breasts are absolutely perfect," she croaked out, her voice all raspy, before squeezing them lightly.

Rachel's thumbs rolled over Quinn's nipples, and Quinn threw her head back with a throaty moan, before bodily grabbing Rachel's shoulders, pulling her into another deep kiss. Quinn deftly removed Rachel's bra, nearly ripping it in her haste. Rachel's squeal of protest was muffled by Quinn's tongue in her mouth. Quinn's hands moved to palm Rachel's breasts roughly, causing Rachel to moan into her mouth.

"I love the sound of your voice..." Quinn nipped her way down to Rachel's breasts as Rachel fell back down onto the bed. Quinn quickly moved to divest the brunette of her panties before making quick work of her own.

"God..." Rachel moaned long and loud when Quinn sucked softly on Rachel's breast. Her fingers pinched at Rachel's nipple, and Rachel bucked into Quinn, moaning. "More..." Quinn bit down gently, and Rachel keened, writhing underneath her. Rachel's hands trailed up Quinn's sides before moving up into Quinn's hair, pushing her head into her body. She could practically feel her wetness dripping onto her comforter, and for some reason, she really didn't care. She gasped out, "More, please, God..." before inhaling with a hiss.

Quinn released Rachel's nipple with a pop, and she growled. "Say my name, wench," before blowing lightly onto the abused bud. Her hand slowly caressed its way down her stomach, pausing at her navel. She circled Rachel's belly button casually, as if she had all the time in the world.

"Quinn, please!" Rachel bucked into her, crazy for her touch. The cheerleader's name became her mantra as the blonde slowly inched her way towards her center, completely content with torturing the brunette.

"Where do you want me, Berry?" A finger stroked the diva's inner thigh languidly. Rachel's legs parted of their own volition, and Quinn inched her fingers ever closer, ever inwards.

Rachel gasped. "Quinn, oh, God!" Her hips bucked forcefully, and the blonde let out a lusty chuckle. She traced a single finger up and into Rachel's folds, slowly teasing the brunette with her feather-light touch.

"You're wet." It was a statement more than it was anything else, and when Quinn removed her finger, Rachel whimpered. "Is there anything you want me to do for you, Berry?"

"Please, Quinn!" Rachel let out a gasp when Quinn cupped her mound. The taller girl kissed Rachel's stomach before moving her fingers slowly, stroking the girl's center. Rachel began bucking into the her hand.

"Have you...?" Rachel nodded, barely able to keep any sense of sanity at this point. Quinn's eyes narrowed slightly, and with that, Quinn plunged two fingers into Rachel's core, kissing her way back up to her body. When Rachel began writhing, she began moving inside, thrusting deep as she peppered kisses on Rachel's collarbone.

"You're so hot. Sexy even." Rachel was nearly incoherent, mewling as Quinn continued to pump inside her. Quinn didn't really care about what she was saying, content with the fact that Rachel would likely actually hear her. "You think you hide your hot body under all those clothes, but I see it. I always see it... God, your legs." She punctuated each sentence by sucking hard on Rachel's collarbone, sure that she was leaving marks for the next morning. "Your everything... You're gorgeous." Rachel's voice grew in volume as whatever noise came out of her mouth became useless mumblings. Her hips thrust in time with Quinn's fingers. Quinn licked her way up to her mouth, once again plundering it for all it was worth. Even in her lust-addled mind, Rachel gave as much as she got, sucking sloppily on Quinn's tongue before biting lightly Quinn's lower lip.

Quinn moaned with Rachel, both lost in their lust. She added a third finger, causing Rachel to scream out, hips moving in some rhythm of her own. Quinn slowed her fingers and pulled out, causing Rachel to whimper out a, "Please..." as the brunette thrust uselessly on Quinn's slick fingers. Quinn smirked.

"Not yet, wench." She shifted, straddling one of Rachel's legs, desperate for friction of her own. She shifted, pushing her own center into Rachel's leg, groaning at the delicious contact. Rachel moaned, amazed at how wet Quinn was. "That's all your fault, you know, wench. Your voice is so sexy, especially when it's moaning my name." She ground down on the girl's thigh. "You're so fucking sexy." Rachel moaned when Quinn's knee gave her some of the much-needed friction she was craving. Rachel's hand snuck up and in between Quinn's legs, stroking feverishly at her slit.

Quinn buckled at the sudden sensation, falling onto Rachel's body as she thrust her center onto Rachel's hands. Rachel's fingers circled her clit, flicking lightly over it. "Oh, my GOD!"

"Just... call me... Rachel..." the brunette gasped out, smirking through her cloud of lust. Quinn growled, thrusting her fingers back in suddenly, causing Rachel to moan and buck into her fingers. Rachel's fingers pierced in just as suddenly, and Quinn moaned out the brunette's name, moving in time with the brunette's thrusts.

Rachel's eyes rolled back into her head as she felt an intense heat building in between her legs. She moved vigorously between Quinn's legs, lost in their mutual passion. It was building, growing, until she almost couldn't take it any longer. Quinn's thumb moved to press on her clit, and she moaned. "I'm... so close..." She reached her other hand between Quinn's legs to pinch her bud, intent on making the blonde come before she did herself. When she felt the blonde's walls clench on her fingers and heard her scream, she just lost control, moaning out the Quinn's name and coming all over the blonde's fingers.

Quinn collapsed into a boneless heap onto Rachel's prone body, completely sated. Rachel pushed her to the side, and drew Quinn's face up to hers, planting sloppy kisses onto Quinn's lips. Quinn just exhaled hotly into Rachel's mouth, still shuddering in pleasure.

"Oh, my God." Rachel smirked at Quinn's words, shaking off the last of her blissful state. She kissed her way down the column of the blonde's neck, making sure to bite and suck on spots that would be a little difficult to hide. Quinn turned her head slightly, allowing Rachel more room. Rachel smiled into Quinn's neck before sucking lightly on her collarbone.

"I didn't get to play with you very much, you know," she murmured, teasing Quinn's nipples with her fingers. Quinn just groaned, lost in the sensations. "You're so absolutely perfect. It should be illegal to be as perfect as you are." And with that, Rachel captured one of Quinn's peaks in her mouth, circling the nub with her tongue. She sucked lightly, grazing the tip with her teeth. She moved her way down Quinn's body, licking and biting, before stopping at Quinn's neatly kept mound. "You smell so incredibly good," she moaned, before diving in with her tongue.

\o/

The next morning, Rachel woke up at her customary time, her speakers blaring. She groaned, and the body wrapped around hers shifted. Quinn threw her arm over to the nightstand, hitting the snooze button. Rachel cuddled into Quinn's naked body, and smiled when fingers combed through her hair. Rachel hummed her contentment. The room smelled of sex and sweat.

Quinn grabbed the alarm, peering blearily at the number on the LCD display. "Why the hell do you wake up so early, Berry?"

"Exercise... but I think I can skip that today."

Rachel's head bobbed up and down as Quinn chuckled. "After last night? I should hope so..."

Rachel looked up at the blonde. "You remember last night?" Quinn nodded, and raised a lethargic arm, indicating a 'somewhat'. "And you're not..." Rachel trailed off, afraid to finish the sentence.

"I would be... I think, if I wasn't hungover, incredibly tired, and completely physically sated. Give me a couple hours..." She quirked a tired smile. "You were right, though..."

Rachel raised an eyebrow. "Oh?" Swallowing her 'Of course I am, I'm Rachel Berry! I'm always right!', Rachel allowed Quinn to elaborate on her own.

Quinn stroked Rachel's hair thoughtfully before huffing out a laugh. "Ninjas are pretty freakin' awesome."

Rachel looked at Quinn, struggling to keep the wry grin off her face. When Quinn started giggling, Rachel finally let it loose, stating, "Pirates are quite amazing themselves..." before falling into a fit of laughter.

"So, what? The best thing is, like, ninja pirates?" Rachel muffled her laughter in Quinn's chest.

When she finally got control of herself, she looked up and pressed a chaste kiss on the corner of Quinn's mouth. "I can live with that."

\o/

The next week was a little awkward for the two of them, considering they had both experienced so much that night. Quinn got the slushies to stop, and took to smiling and waving shyly at Rachel when they passed each other in the hallways. Rachel would willingly quiet down during Glee if Quinn asked her, which came at the relief of the rest of the club. However, the girls mostly danced around each other, and the night was put behind them and ignored as best as they could.

That is, until a little freshman approached the two of them one day in the halls with a simple question for their math class.

"Buffy Vampires or Twilight Vampires?"

Quinn's, "Twilight, obviously!" was drowned out by Rachel's strong, "I refuse to answer this query." The freshman took down Quinn's answer before scuttling away.

Quinn smirked, looking over at the brunette. "What was that?"

"I'm serious... we have differing opinions, since I'm all for either Buffy or the classic master vampire, Dracula, and this whole thing will start all over again, and I don't think my psyche could take it if we have to ignore anything if it ends up like last time again."

"Okay...?" Quinn's eyebrows climbed up her forehead at Rachel's outburst, before pursing her lips in thought. Rachel bit her lip, afraid she'd given away too much.

Quinn's eyes suddenly widened in comprehension, but she blinked, and just like that, the surprise on her face was gone. The silence stretched on a little longer before she turned gracefully to leave, pausing to look over her shoulder. She looked back at Rachel thoughtfully. "Hey... Wanna hang out after Glee today? I'll treat you to a cup of sparkling blood orange juice or whatever. At the juice bar at the mall."

Rachel looked at Quinn quizzically, thinking over the odd request. She noted the slight tremor in the blonde's voice, the tight way she was holding her binder, her incredibly straight posture, how the blonde was looking anywhere but the diva, and cheered internally. "Yeah." Rachel answered slightly hesitantly, smiling shyly at the cheerleader. "I'd like that."

"Cool. I'll... uh, I'll see you in Glee."

The blonde walked away quite rigidly, and Rachel leaned back onto the lockers with a pleased smile on her face.

_Fin_


End file.
